Chasing Perfection
by selenavella
Summary: Saat ini keadaan berbalik, ketika dulu Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi Knight in Shinning armor Sakura , kali ini ialah yang harus mengambil peran itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika Sasuke, tidak sama seperti dulu? Ia berubah. "Karena…setiap orang sempurna dengan cara mereka sendiri." SasuSaku 2014 Selenavella.
1. Lembaran Pertama

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story always mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Etc.**

_Rate : M_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

_Chasing Perfection_

_**By **_Arissacchin

_**Lembaran pertama.**_

.

.

Sorakan ramai terdengar membahana di halaman Akademi Konoha.

Pewaris perusahaan Haruno itu menyeringai tipis melihat hasil karya Lee dan kawanan lainnya. Juugo, laki-laki yang merupakan murid beasiswa menyebalkan itu kini tengah berdiri meratapi –ya dia lebih suka menyebutnya meratapi, tas dan buku-buku yang di lemparkan ke kolam.

Siswa-siswi Akademi Konoha tertawa puas menatap Juugo yang saat ini terlihat seperti akan meledak. Wajah pemuda malang itu sudah berubah menjadi ungu –dan sedikit kemerahan. Mungkin perbuatan Lee pada pemuda itu dengan melemparkan tasnya ke dalam kolam sedikit toh rasanya hal itu hal yang sepele bukan? Tidak seperti ia membakar tas dan seisi loker cowok raksasa itu.

Pemuda bernama Lee itu mengengadah menatapnya yang kini berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Sakura mendengus geli, entah sudah berapa kali orang-orang itu mem_bully_ siswa-siswi hanya karena kalimat sederhana yang keluar dari bibirnya.

_Penjilat_.

Orang-orang berlomba-lomba kelihatan baik di hadapannya, berlomba-lomba menyenangkan hatinya, dan saling berusaha menjadi orang yang bisa ada di sisinya.

Ironis.

Padahal apapun yang mereka lakukan, kecil kemungkinan Haruno Sakura akan mengingat mereka.

Haruno Sakura membuang mukanya dengan memutar tubuhnya menjauhi pohon apel, _"_pelajaran Asuma akan di mulai, ayo kita pergi Neji."

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kalau dewan direksi menemukan ada anak yang ter_bully _karena kau lagi Sakura," ucap Neji seraya berjalan di samping Sakura. Pemuda Hyuuga itu kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Padahal dia hanya—"

"Jaketku kotor Neji, dan jaket itu baru dikirim dari Milan kemarin. Memangnya mengirimkan barang dengan jarak ribuan kilometer itu gratis ya," gerutu Sakura, ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Lagipula, aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu pada raksasa itu. Lee hanya berinisiatif sendiri dan itu bukan perintahku."

"Tentu—"

"SAKURA! NEJI!"

Ia baru melangkah tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang melingkar di bahunya untuk mencari pegangan saat ia berhenti berlarian. Namikaze Naruto nyaris membuatnya terjungkal karena perbuatannya. Ia melirik galak ke arah samping kirinya dan menemukan Naruto yang berkeringat. Pemuda Namikaze itu tidak ikut dengannya dan Neji saat menonton Lee tadi, dengan alasan ada urusan dengan kekasihnya –atau kekasih-kekasihnya.

Apa yang mereka lakukan hingga berkeringat begitu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan perempuan-perempuan itu, Naruto," Neji yang berdiri di sampingnya meliriknya sekilas. "Dan, Sakura jangan melotot begitu. Matamu hampir copot dari tempatnya."

"Aku belum sempat melakukan apa-apa asal kalian tahu," Naruto malah tertawa dengan suara yang agak keras, ia kemudian berjalan sambil menyeret Sakura yang ada di dalam rangkulannya. "Dan, Haruno Sakura-_sama_, aku punya kabar baik untukmu."

Sakura membuka bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan. "Kabar apa, bodoh?"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik bahunya dan membuatnya menatap sepasang mata berwarna biru itu. Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, rasa penasaran menggerogotinya. Tapi, sebelum ia bisa membuka mulutnya kembali, Naruto tersenyum senang dan membuka mulutnya.

"Sasuke di transfer kembali ke Akademi Konoha."

Dan beberapa detik yang berlalu terasa begitu lama, mulut Sakura perlahan menganga. Kemudian dengan cepat tubuhnya berbalik menatap Naruto. "_Nande? _Kapan? Kenapa? Ba-bagaimana!Kau lihat dimana!"

"Aku mendengar dari anak-anak perempuan, dia ada di lantai 1 seharusnya ia baru keluar dari –HEY! SAKURA!" Naruto berteriak begitu menyadari Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkannya dan Neji dengan cepat.

"Perempuan itu," dengus Neji.

Kedua pemuda itu kemudian saling berpandangan dan tawapun pecah di anntara mereka berdua. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berlari mengejar sang gadis Haruno itu.

.

.

.

Nama pemuda itu Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengatur Haruno Sakura. Dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, semasa di SMP Sasuke adalah kapten dari tim basket Akademi Konoha.

Sayangnya 3 tahun yang lalu pemuda itu di transfer ke luar Jepang, untuk mengikuti Ibunya.

"Minggir!"

Rambut sepinggang Sakura bergerak-gerak di punggungnya saat gadis itu berlarian di koridor Akademi Konoha. Berpasang-pasang mata kelihatan heran kenapa gadis angkuh itu berlarian di koridor dengan wajah sumringah yang benar-benar jarang ia perlihatkan.

Beberapa tertegun, karena bisa di hitung dengan jari berapa kali perempuan itu tersenyum –tersenyum tulus bukannya tersenyum mengejek.

Neji dan Naruto yang menyusul berlarian di belakangnya tampaknya membuat mereka tampak makin heran. Tiga orang yang merupakan penguasa –atau guru Kurenai menyebut mereka gerombolan pengacau, Konoha itu kelihatan dalam _mood _yang sangat baik.

Sakura juga menyadari bahwa hampir setiap orang yang melihatnya berlarian bersama Neji dan Naruto memandang mereka bertiga seperti alien. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Benar-benar tidak peduli. Karena, saat ini yang ia ingin lihat hanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan langkahnya terhenti di depan kelas Asuma_ –_kelas yang seharusnya ia hadiri. Di hadapannya berdiri pemuda berambut gelap, wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasa. Dengan tas yang ia sampirkan ke punggungnya dengan asal-asalan, pemuda itu kelihatan masih seperti pemuda dengan _image badboy _yang ia ingat.

Hanya 6 langkah lagi dan Sakura akan bisa menyentuh pemuda itu, merasakan bahwa pemuda itu memang benar-benar ada di hadapannya. 6 langkah lagi dan rasa rindunya bisa terbebaskan.

Mata hitam Sasuke dan mata hijaumiliknya saling memandang satu sama lain.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Tubuhnya terhenti, seperti enggan bergerak. Dunianya terasa berhenti bergerak ketika mata segelap malam itu menatapnya. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Ia tahu dengan jelas, bahwa saat ini, sesuatu yang bahkan Sakura tidak bisa jelaskan tengah terjadi.

"Sasuke-_teme_!"

Narutolah yang pertama berlari dan berteriak ke arah Sasuke, seolah-olah mewakili Sakura, Naruto meloncat memeluknya dan nyaris membuat Sasuke terjungkal ke belakang. Ia tertawa dengan keras, dan sifat kekanakan pemuda itu muncul lagi.

Tepukan pelan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh. Neji memandangnya dengan khawatir. "_Daijoubuka_?"

"Engh," Sakura mengangguk pelan, bibirnya kemudian mengulas seringai tipis melihat Sasuke menatapnya balik. "Aku baik-baik saja."

_Atau mungkin semua itu hanya perasaannya belaka._

.

.

.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaan bagaimana kabarmu?"

Di meja itu terdapat empat orang yang mengenal satu sama lain hampir seumur hidup mereka masing-masing. Haruno Sakura menyeruput cola yang berada di tangannya, mata hijaunya terus mengamati Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Baik-baik saja kupikir," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Setidaknya tidak terlalu buruk."

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi ke Akademi Konoha?" giliran Neji bertanya.

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di sini, dan Ibu mengatakan kami akan pindah ke Tokyo lagi. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kembali masuk ke Akademi Konoha bukan."

Kemudian keadaan kembali hening. Iris hijau itu mengamati pria di depannya. Uchiha Sasuke bisa di bilang lumayan berubah. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan –astaga Sakura merasa seperti orang mesum, tubuhnya terbentuk lebih baik di bandingkan tubuh ceking Uchiha muda itu 3 tahun yang lalu. Pengaruh pubertas mungkin. Kulitnya masih putih walaupun tidak seputih dulu. Sakura bisa melihat beberapa luka di tangan Sasuke. Dan, terakhir mata kelam pemuda itulah yang menurutnya paling berubah. Daripada terlihat lembut tiap menatapnya, Uchiha muda itu kelihatan lebih hati-hati menurutnya. Tapi, entahlah. Ia begitu yakin ada yang berubah dari Uchiha Sasuke walaupun ia sendiri kurang yakin apa yang berubah dari pemuda itu.

_Ia masih harus mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu._

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjentikan jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke _Knight_ malam ini? _Clubbing _melepas penat bagaimana?"

"Naruto—"

"Tidak bisa," potong Uchiha Sasuke. Tiga pasang mata itulah yang membuatnya kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku ada pekerjaan paruh waktu malam ini."

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa tertampar kembali.

Dan ia kembali di ingatkan bahwa dunia Sasuke dan dunianya sudah berbeda.

.

.

.

"Apa yang membuat _Ojou-sama _begitu murung?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar kaca mobilnya. Ia menghela nafasnya, kemudian menopangkan kepalanya pada tangan kanannya. "Banyak hal Kakashi. Kepalaku sampai mau pecah rasanya."

"_Yare yare,_" pria berusia awal 30'an itu terkekeh pelan. "Tapi, anda lebih baik jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Nanti akan tumbuh keriput di kening anda kalau anda mengerutkan kening anda terus menerus."

"Kau bicara apa," Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. "Bahkan dengan keriputpun aku akan tetap tampak cantik. Lagipula, kau pikir aku mau apa punya beban pikiran begini."

Ya, begitu banyak hal yang membuat otaknya di paksa berputar untuk berpikir.

Dunia memang telah berubah, tentu saja.

Dan begitupula Uchiha Sasuke.

Harusnya ia menyadari lebih awal bahwa Sasuke yang bertemu dengannya kembali bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang akan tersenyum lembut padanya, bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang akan selalu melindunginya, dan bukan pula Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu ada di sisinya.

Roda nasib berputar.

3 tahun yang lalu, siapa yang menyangka bahwa kerajaan bisnis keluarga Uchiha akan runtuh dengan begitu mudahnya karena pihak dalam? Kekayaan keluarga dengan silsilah panjang itu hilang dalam sekejap dan beralih tangan pada orang lain. Ia tidak menyalahkan hal itu membuat perubahan besar-besaran dalam hidup keluarga Uchiha, karena mungkin jika hal itu terjadi pada keluarganya, keluarganyapun akan berubah.

Ia masih ingat pagi hari dimana ia mendengar dari Ibunya bahwa keluarga Uchiha mengalami kebangkrutan. Ia sadar, dalam dunia bisnis dalam 1 detik setiap orang bisa dengan mudah terguling dari tahta yang ia duduki.

Keluarga Uchiha tercerai berai. Kak Itachi terpaksa pulang dari Inggris, Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah berhari-hari, dan hari itupun datang. Paman Fugaku menggantung dirinya di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Ia masih ingat bagaimana muramnya ekspresi si bungsu Uchiha saat pemakaman Ayahnya di laksanakan.

Hidup mereka berubah.

Kak Itachi berusaha membanting tulang mencari cara untuk membiayai keluarganya, Tante Mikoto mencari pinjaman kesana-kemari, dan Sasuke mengundurkan diri dari Akademi Konoha. Suasana saat itu kacau sekali, baik Sakura, Neji, atau Naruto sudah berusaha menawarkan bantuan pada keluarga Sasuke. Salahkanlah ego besar si laki-laki keras kepala itu, karena ia menolak habis-habisan dan bahkan mengusir mereka bertiga.

Dan pada akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke pindah dari Tokyo, dan pemuda itupun seolah menghilang di telan bumi. Heh, pribahasa yang—

"—saya melihat Tuan Sasuke di pelataran parkir tadi Nona. Apa anda sudah bertemu dengan Tuan muda?"

Ia mengerjap. "Sudah," jawab Sakura. Bisa di bilang _bodyguard _merangkap supir merangkap pengawasnya ini hampir mengetahui segala hal mengenai Haruno Sakura. Blah, toh Hatake Kakashi adalah tempat dimana Sakura bisa dengan mudah mencurahkan pikirannya.

"Dia memakai sepedah ke Akademi Konoha, saya pikir itu akan menjadi sulit untuknya."

Sakura menggeram rendah, ia mengacak-acak rambut merah jambunya dengan kasar. Tentu saja, kenapa ia bisa melupakan hal itu. Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu penguasa Akademi Konoha –dulunya. Orang terdekat dari Haruno Sakura. Orang yang dulunya selalu mencari gara-gara dengan tiap orang. Dengan kata lain, akan banyak orang yang memiliki dendam pada lelaki itu.

Ia akan terkejut kalau tidak akan ada orang yang mencari gara-gara dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan keadaan Sasuke di titik terbawahnya, akan banyak orang yang mengincarnya. Dan ia yakin dengan status Sasuke sebagai murid '_beasiswa_' akan mempermudah orang-orang untuk melakukan hal-hal yang selama ini mereka inginkan.

_Well_, akan banyak hal yang ia harus lakukan esok hari sepertinya.

Lagipula, siapa sih yang membuat aturan bodoh seperti menjahili murid-murid beasiswa?

.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik masih terdengar di ruangan _VIP _di Klub _Knight_. Malam ini baik Naruto dan Neji tidak di temani satu perempuanpun. Bahkan Haruno Sakurapun mengatakan bahwa malam ini ia tidak akan bisa menemani keduanya.

Delapan gelas minuman keras telah di minum oleh Naruto, dan ia masih belum teler.

Memang ia belum legal untuk berada di sini. Tapi, apa yang polisi-polisi bodoh itu bisa lakukan ketika ia _notabene _adalah pemilik klub ini? Percayalah uang bisa membuat segala hal jadi lebih mudah.

"Sasuke berubah," Neji membuka mulutnya. "Tidak kusangka ia akan kembali saat ini juga."

"Memangnya aku menyangka dia bakal pulang? Kupikir Sasuke tidak akan pernah kembali sungguh, apalagi ia kembali ke Akademi Konoha. Si _teme _itu nekat. datang sebagai murid beasiswa, diakan tahu aturannya. Lebih baik ia ke sekolah biasa." Naruto menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Sakura bodoh, gara-gara aturan yang ia buat aku berani taruhan besok orang-orang akan mulai mem_bully_ Sasuke."

"Astaga," desah Neji. "Sakura dan peraturannya, semua ini semacam _backfire_."

"Sakura juga yang bodoh, gara-gara aturan yang ia buat aku berani taruhan besok orang-orang akan mulai menjahili Sasuke."

Naruto ingat jelas bahwa Sakura selalu membenci murid beasiswa. Beda kelas menurut perempuan Haruno itu, mereka tidak pantas ada di Akademi Konoha. Ironisnya sekarang laki-laki yang paling gadis itu pedulikan justru menjadi murid beasiswa.

"Lee sepertinya akan menjahili Sasuke habis-habisan."

"Tentu saja, Sasukekan pernah mempermalukan Lee saat kita masih di tingkat 8," Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, memangnya orang-orang akan berani menyentuh Sasuke? Walaupun keluarga Uchiha jatuh miskin, dia tetap Uchiha Sasuke. Pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo, cowok yang bisa bertarung satu lawan sembilan dan tetap tidak kalah, dan jangan lupakan Sakura. Siapa yang bakal nekat menyentuh Sasuke? _Knight in black horse_nya Sakura."

"Dan jangan lupakan kita, memang siapa yang nekat menyentuh Uchiha Sasuke jika kita ada di belakang si rambut ayam itu. Mereka pasti masih lebih menyayangi nyawa mereka bukan?" Neji mengangkat gelasnya mengajak Naruto bersulang. "Untuk tahun terakhir di sekolah yang sepertinya akan menyenangkan."

Naruto mengangkat gelasnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Dan untuk si brengsek yang beruntung."

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah pria bodoh.

Ia tahu jelas kembali ke Akademi Konoha adalah suatu keputusan bodoh. Dengan keadaannya saat ini, ia bisa dikatakan adalah pria yang paling tidak berdaya di lingkungan Akademi tolol itu. Tapi apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan ketika Ibunya memutuskan pindah ke Tokyo lagi, dan jelas biaya untuk pindah sekolah cukup mahal.

Beasiswa di Akademi Konoha terdengar menggiurkan apalagi ketika kau tidak memiliki banyak pilihan lainnya.

Entitas adam ini tahu jelas bahwa dirinya yang kembali bersekolah di Akademi khusus orang-orang yang memiliki uang dengan jumlah banyak itu memiliki banyak konsekuensi. Salah satunya bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman lamanya.

Dia tahu jelas bahwa kini ia berbeda _kelas_ dengan 3 orang teman lamanya itu. Ia bukan lagi Uchiha Sasuke, si bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang kemansyurannya sudah berlangsung sejak lama. Bukan lagi Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki segalanya dan bisa menghancurkan segalanya dalam hitungan detik. Dan bukan pula Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

Kali ini, dia cuman Uchiha Sasuke.

Laki-laki biasa, pekerja paruh waktu di kedai kopi, dan anak dari seorang pemilik toko bunga kecil-kecilan.

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, kakinya melangkah memasuki gedung Akademi Konoha. Ia mengacuhkan bisik-bisik di sekelilingnya. Bah, dia tahu kok kalau dia akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan semua orang sejak ia memutuskan masuk ke Akademi Konoha.

**BRUK.**

"Oh lihat, ini dia murid beasiswa baru kita. Uchiha Sasuke!"

_Dan ia jelas mengetahui kemungkinan bahwa akan banyak orang yang dengan sukarela mem_bully_nya._

Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya memandang datar cowok berambu aneh di depannya, ia kemudian menggerakan tubuhnya ke arah kiri dan berkata, "Aku terlambat masuk ke kelas."

Tapi lagi-lagi tangan pemuda ceking di depannya membuatnya tertahan lagi. Matanya mendelik menatap pria itu. Walaupun tangannya mengepal di dalam sakunya karena ia menahan marahnya, tapi wajahnya masih terlihat tidak menampakan ekspresi berarti. Ia ingat jelas, bahwa di sini, dia tidak lagi bisa berbuat semena-menanya.

_Sabar Sasuke…sabar…_

"Woah! Berani sekali kau! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tiga orang pria lain di belakang orang ini terlihat mendengus menahan tawa. "Kau tahu siapa aku bukan!"

"Memangnya kau siapa," ucap Sasuke malas-malasan seraya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha meng_handle _emosinya sendiri.

Tawa terdengar di koridor Akademi Konoha, dan dengan cepat pemuda itu mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. Tangannya mengepal di udara, matanya membelalak marah. "HEI! KAU BRENG—"

"Kurasa kau tidak akan mau menyentuh Sasuke, Lee."

Suara seorang perempuan membuat seisi koridor itu hening. Mata Lee yang awalanya terlihat marah kali ini terlihat membelalak panik. Uchiha Sasuke masih mengingat suara milik siapakah yang mampu membuat Lee berhenti.

"Sakura-_san_…" gagap Lee seraya melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar.

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus. Tubuh kurus Sakura membelah kerumunan, menciptakan bisik-bisik di sekeliling mereka semua. Perlahan-lahan orang-orang mulai membubarkan diri –ia tahu bahwa tidak akan ada orang di Akademi ini yang mau memiliki masalah dengan Haruno Sakura.

"Kau kira siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal itu?" matanya menyipit menatap Lee dari atas hingga bawah.

"Ta-tapi ini peraturan darimu bukan? Peraturan!"

Sakura sejenak terdiam. "Kalau begitu berhenti, tinggal hapuskan saja peraturannya, mudah bukan?"

"APA!" suara Lee melengking, ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Tapi kenapa! Peraturan ini sudah berlangsung lama, kenapa tiba-tiba di hentikan?"

"Itukan terserah dia." Naruto yang baru saja tiba langsung merangkul Sakura seraya melemparkan cengirannya. "Dia yang membuat, dia yang menghapus."

"Atau setidaknya Sasuke adalah pengecualian dalam peraturan bodoh itu," lanjut Neji yang muncul dari belakang Sasuke.

"Tapi—"

"Dengarkan apa kata mereka? Kau bukan siapa-siapa, kau tidak ada hak untuk membantah mengerti?" ketus Sakura. Ia melepaskan rangkulan Naruto dan berderap berjalan ke arah Lee. Setelah berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu ia menunjuk pemuda itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan tangan kotormu, atau bahkan keluargamu kalau kau berani menyentuh Uchiha Sasuke sedikitpun mengerti?"

"Dan ini berlaku untuk kalian semua!" gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan mulai memandangi semua orang yang menonton kejadian ini. Ia memasang wajah datarnya dan menatap mereka semua satu persatu. "Jika aku mendengar ada yang menjahili, memukuli, melirik, apalagi menyentuh Uchiha Sasuke aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memberi perhitungan pada siapapun. Aku tidak peduli kalian laki-laki atau perempuan, tapi kalau kalian—"

"Aku tidak butuh perlindungan dari seorang perempuan."

Dan semua mata yang awalnya menatap Sakura kini berbalik memandangi Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berambut gelap itulah yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Apa?" ucap Sakura dengan alis yang mengkerut.

Sasuke memandang perempuan yang kini berbalik berdiri sejajar dengannya, ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu Haruno. _Back off, _jangan campuri urusanku_._"

_Heh, dia tidak butuh perlindungan apapun._

Terutama tidak dari seorang perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha bungsu itu kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan berderap menjauhi kerumunan, ia mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggil-manggil namanya, tapi ia tidak peduli dan tidak boleh peduli. Kalau memang ia mau memutuskan tali hubungannya dengan orang-orang di masa lalunya.

…_Haruno Sakuralah orang pertama yang perlu ia jauhi._

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

.

.

Author Note's :

HAHAHAHA GIMANA DENGAN FANFIC INI? Pengganti dark moon dan semoga bisa sama-sama dicintai kayak dark moon wkwkwk. Karakternya disini rada kejam gitu Sakuranya, anak borju alias anak orang tajir gituuuu. Sementara Sasuke? Ada _big twist _di chapter depan!

Jadi, lanjut apa….gimana?

Oh ya, ini bakalan ada rate M sceene tapi eksplisit. Mending tetep di rate ini, apa diturunin? Oh ya, ini mungkin nanti di update lagi bareng sama Ending Dark Moon ya hehehe. Jangan protes! :p Oh ya, ada yang punya wattpad? Kemungkinan cerita ini dibikin versi wattpadnya sama aku sih, kalau ada yang mau follow account wattpad aku, namanya selenavella ya hehehehe.

.

.

Sincerely,

.

Selena.


	2. Lembaran Kedua

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story always mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Etc.**

_Rate : M_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

* * *

_Chasing Perfection_

_**By **_Selenavella

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Definisi kesempurnaan sendiri itu sebenarnya bagaimana?_

_Karena…setiap orang sempurna dengan cara mereka sendiri. _

_._

_._

_._

_**Lembaran kedua.**_

.

.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG ADA DI DALAM KEPALA AYAMNYA ITU NARUTO!"

Pekikan frustasi Sakura menggema di dalam _basecamp _mereka, ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa berwarna merah itu. Setelah pulang sekolah ia segera menyeret kedua sahabatnya itu ke tempat yang ia sebut _basecamp _mereka.

Ruangan itu hanya ruangan sederhana.

Terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah, baik Naruto, Neji, dan Sakura menyulap tempat yang awalnya sebuah ruko yang kosong menjadi tempat peristirahatan mereka. Terdapat kumpulan foto, kalikatur wajah, dan beberapa lukisan di ruangan itu. Tempat ini merupakan tempat pelarian mereka bertiga –berenam sebenarnya, karena itulah bahkan disini di sediakan kasur untuk berjaga-jaga apabila salah satu diantara mereka ingin bermalam disini.

"Coba lihat dari sisi Uchiha Sasuke juga Sakura," Neji berusaha menenangkan kepala merah jambu Sakura. "Menurutmu bagaimana perasaannya? Diselamatkan oleh seorang perempuan, kau pikir bagaimana dengan harga dirinya?"

"_Ouch_. Berani taruhan kau melukai harga dirinya habis-habisan," ucap Naruto tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari kamera SLRnya.

Mata hijau Sakura mendelik galak Naruto, ia kemudian menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "_At least appreciate it!_ Aku menyelamatkannya, kalau aku tidak ada apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"

"Dia tidak akan mudah ter_bully_. Bagaimanapun keadaannya dia tetap Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Neji.

"Tapi dia tidak akan diperbolehkan berkelahi, kau tahukan kalau murid beasiswa ketahuan berkelahi beasiswa mereka akan di cabut. Jadi dalam kata lain, Uchiha Sasuke itu sekarang bisa di katakan tidak berdaya Hyuuga Neji," kata Sakura lagi. Sakura lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan lengannya. "Aku kesal."

"Hanya gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau di bela olehmu, kau uring-uringan sampai begini. Wah wah pengaruh Uchiha Sasuke padamu ternyata masih besar juga ya," canda Naruto yang akhirnya menyimpan kameranya. Lelaki berambut kuning itu lalu tersenyum lebar. "Tapi sayangnya pengaruhmu padanya itu yang patut di pertanyakan."

Haruno muda itu melemparkan bantalnya pada Naruto. "Sialan," ia menghela nafasnya lagi, kemudian ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Tapi sungguh aku kesal sekali. Saking kesalnya ingin rasanya aku mematahkan kepala seseorang. Semua ini terasa asing, menyebalkan sekali."

"Asing?" tanya Neji.

"Sasuke berbeda, dia seperti menarik dirinya. Dia menghindariku."

"Kukira hanya aku yang merasakannya," dengus Neji, lelaki berambut coklat ia mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Dia sepertinya tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu. Lihat saja sewaktu tadi di kelas."

Kening Sakura makin mengkerut, mengingat bagaimana Sasuke lebih memilih bangku yang jauh di depan di bandingkan bangku kosong di sampingnya. Bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke memilih mengacuhkannya yang memanggil-manggil nama pemuda itu di lorong. Bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke lebih memilih bersembunyi darinya saat waktu istirahat.

Seandainya cowok itu bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke, dan hanya orang biasa, ia mengerti. Tapi ini Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang selalu menjaganya agar tidak keluar dari jalur. Cowok yang melarangnya melakukan hal bodoh dan selalu ada jika ia membutuhkannya.

"Menyebalkan," rutuk Sakura. "Memangnya aku punya penyakit kulit parah apa sampai-sampai ia menghindariku?"

"Dan kalaupun kau punya penyakit kulit, aku ragu kau akan mengijinkan dia menghindarimu," ucap Naruto seraya menyeringai. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan jenaka khas pemuda Uzumaki itu. "Kau bakalan mengikatnya, hingga dia akan selalu dalam jangkauanmu."

"Naruto!"

.

.

.

Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum tipis begitu selesai memberikan segelas _cappuchino _untuk pelanggan kafe dimana ia bekerja. Dan seperti biasa, gerombolan perempuan-perempuan itu menahan diri untuk tidak memekik di tempat. Shiftnya hampir habis, setengah jam lagi dan kafe di daerah Shibuya ini akan tutup. Dia lelah –tentu saja, tapi apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Dia membutuhkan uang.

Tangannya berhenti bergerak ketika matanya melihat helaian bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan di depan kafenya. Dan mau tak mau hal itu membuatnya teringat dengan perempuan Haruno itu. Kejadian di sekolah tadi adalah kejadian yang terlucu yang pernah ia alami. Seolah-olah semesta mengolok-oloknya, ia yang dulu selalu berdiri di hadapan Haruno Sakura kini justru diberikan perlindungan oleh perempuan itu.

Dari dulu, ia sudah berusaha untuk membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya. Ia berusaha membuangnya ketika _mantan _teman-teman dari Ayahnya menagih-nagih hutang yang katanya milik Ayahnya dan ia terpaksa memohon-mohon agar diberikan waktu untuk membayarnya.

Dia membuang harga dirinya dan membiarkan Bibinya menghina-hina keluarganya yang menumpang hidup dengan Bibinya itu di Beijing.

Dan ia juga membuang harga dirinya dan menjual dirinya untuk biaya pengobatan Ibunya dulu.

Gigolo.

Ia tertawa miris dalam hatinya. Ya, ia seorang gigolo. Gigolo yang menjual tubuhnya untuk kepuasan perempuan lain yang membayarnya. Untuk apa? Untuk uang. Dirinya yang dulu menghambur-hamburkan uang dengan mudahnya kini justru mati-matian berusaha mencari uang yang banyak. Cara Tuhan membuat roda kehidupan berputar benar-benar lucu.

Ia yang bahkan merendahkan dirinya habis-habisan, intinya dia bahkan _seharusnya_ sudah tidak memiliki harga diri lagi. Seharusnya ia tidak menganggap orang-orang yang merendahkannya, seharusnya ia tidak peduli orang-orang yang menginjak-injaknya, seharusnya ia tidak memedulikan bagaimana tatapan orang-orang padanya.

_Kata kuncinya adalah seharusnya._

Tapi pada faktanya, ia tetaplah seorang Uchiha. Dan Uchiha terlahir dengan ego setinggi langit. Bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk menghilangkan egonya sungguh.

Bunyi ponselnya membuat perhatiannya teralih tangan kanannya merogoh ponsel yang berada di sakunya, tanpa membaca siapa peneleponnya ia membuka ponsel _flip_ itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Sasuke? Kau malam ini kosong? Aku baru tiba di Konoha juga, dan aku keseeeepian_."

"Baik, dimana?"

"_Nanti ku _e-mail_kan alamatnya yaaa? Sampai jumpa nanti_~"

Dan sambungan telefon itupun terputus. Ia mendengus pelan, ah setidaknya ia tetap akan mendapatkan jatah tidur malam ini setelah _pekerjaan_nya selesai jadi ia tidak akan tertidur di kelas nanti.

.

.

.

Puteri dari keluarga Haruno iu berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya dengan telefon yang masih menempel di telinga kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat muram.

"Dia menjauhiku Gaara. Walaupun aku tidak peka tapi aku tahu dia menjauhiku. Itu jelas sekali. Memangnya kaupikir aku bodoh apa sampai aku tidak menyadarinya? Begini-begini aku juga perempuan tahu!"

Terdengar tawa kecil dari sambungan ponselnya. "_Memangnya kau pikir kenapa dia menjauhimu? Mungkin kau terlalu menyebalkan jadi dia menjauhimu_."

"Panda-_kun_! Kau menyebalkan sekali," gerutu Sakura.

Gaara tertawa kecil, "_sudah lama sejak kau memanggilku begitu_."

"Kau tidak membantu sama sekali sungguh."

"_Baiklah begini tuan putri Haruno Sakura, dia itu Uchiha Sasuke, pria dengan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit_," jelas Gaara dengan santai. "_Kau pikir bagaimana perasaannya saat dia lindungi oleh perempuan? Dia lelaki Sakura, dan kau tahu jelas kalau_—"

"—lelaki manapun punya ego yang tinggi, ya ya ya. Aku bosan sekali mendengar kata-kata itu berulang-ulang kali. Kau itu punya hubungan batin dengan Neji ya?" omel Sakura. "Aku sudah mendengar hal itu dari Neji."

"_Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau menelefonku kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya_."

"Habis aku merindukaaaaaanmu," Sakura tersenyum kecil sebelum matanya melirik _photo frame _yang berada di dinding kamarnya. Foto dirinya, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, dan Ino. "Kau sudah lama tidak pulang-pulang ke Tokyo. Kau tidak tahukan betapa aku merindukan temanku yang pikirannya paling lurus ini?"

"_Ha ha, lucu sekali_."

"Tapi serius," ia menghela nafasnya sebelum memajukan bibirnya. "Kapan kau pulang sih? Kenapa kau begitu betah di Hokkaido?"

"_Kau sebegitu merindukanku? Aku tersanjung sungguh_."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu tanpa nada sinis begitu ya?"

"_Maaf, suaraku memang sudah dari sananya seperti ini._"

Ia mendengus pelan. "Oh ya, apa kabar Ino ya? Kudengar terakhir dia menang kontes model begitu ya? Tubuhnya tinggi sih, langsing, kalau jadi model memang pantas."

"_Mm, aku juga hilang kontak dengan Ino, terkhir aku berhubungan saat aku liburan ke California_," gumam Gaara. Terdengar helaan nafas di ujung telefon. "_Aku baru tahu dia jadi model."_

Mereka berenam—Gaara Sakura Sasuke Naruto Neji Ino, sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Lingkungan mereka sama, orang tua mereka hampir tidak pernah ada bagi mereka. Terjebak dalam keadaan yang sama, mereka berenam saling mendekatkan diri hingga pada akhirnya mereka bersahabat. Untuk Sakura sendiri yang tumbuh tanpa orang tua di sampingnya, kelima orang itu merupakan keluarga keduanya. Mereka adaah orang yang paling ia sayangi.

Sakura tertawa kecil mengingat kalau mereka berenam dikenal sebagai pengacau tengil bagi rekan-rekan bisnis keluarga mereka. Dari mereka berenam hanya Gaara dan Sasuke yang memiliki jalan pikiran yang _lurus_. Neji sendiri pada akhirnya terbawa-bawa oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

"_Kenapa?_"

Sakura menaikan alisnya. "Mm?"

"_Kau tertawa. Kenapa?_"

Haruno muda itu menutup matanya dan berguling di kasurnya hingga ia tidur dengan posisi terlentang. Hatinya terasa begitu kosong dan nyeri, seandainya saja ia bisa memutar waktu ia akan memberikan apapun agar ia bisa kembali ke waktu dulu.

"Aku rindu kita dulu, aku ingin kita semua bisa berkumpul kembali."

Hening di ujung telefon.

Sakura kembali berkata. "Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Gaara, aku kangen sekali kita semua yang dulu."

.

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukan waktu 4 pagi, tapi ia sudah bangun dari ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat. Ia harus pulang ke rumah, kemudian mandi dan pergi ke sekolah. Badannya terasa lengket sekali, walaupun _heck _ia sama sekali tidak kelelahan. Dia seharusnya bisa tidur dengan lebih lama, tapi lengket di tubuhnya benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya.

"Sayang, kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Rin yang tengah memandangnya bingung. Tubuh wanita itu terlihat tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi dadanya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Pulang. Transfer saja ke rekeningku."

"Ta-tapi ini masih pagi!"

"Dan aku masih harus sekolah besok," gumam Sasuke. Pemuda itu meraih tasnya dan mengangguk singkat. "Aku pamit."

Mengabaikan teriakan dari Rin yang memohonnya untuk tinggal, ia memilih berjalan lebih cepat ke pintu dan keluar dari kamar hotel berbintang itu. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat di lorong hotel, menjauhi ruangan hotel itu.

Bohong kalau ia katakan ia menikmati semua ini. Sebagai lelaki normal, seharusnya ia senang karena ia bisa tidur dengan perempuan manapun dan di bayar pula. Tapi, sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang lahir dengan sendok perak di mulutnya, pekerjaan ini benar-benar membuatnya jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia membayangkan hidupnya akan seperti ini.

2 tahun yang lalu, ia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dunia gelap ini. Ia bekerja sebagai gigolo untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit Ibunya. Bertahun-tahun ia menyembunyikan pekerjaannya dan berkata pada Ibunya ia membayar semua biaya rumah sakit, hutang dari asuransi pendidikan dari Ayahnya.

Bohong.

Dia berbohong, uang itu sudah lama habis. Biaya untuk operasi ginjal membutuhkan biaya yang sedikit. Tapi, jika ia berkata jujur mungkin Uchiha Mikoto akan lebih memilih mati di bandingkan menerima uang kotor itu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu.

Ia sudah kehilangan Ayahnya, Kakaknya menjadi buronan para mafia judi, dan kini yang tersisa adalah Ibunya. Satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu ia lindungi. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Ibunya. Walaupun hal itu berarti ia harus kehilangan harga dirinya ia tidak peduli, yang penting Ibunya masih bisa hidup dan berada di sisinya.

Bahkan jika hal itu bisa membunuhnya.

.

.

.

"Masih mengantuk Nona?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kakashi balik dari kaca spion mobilnya. Ia menghela nafasnya, malam kemarin ia mengobrol habis-habisan dengan Gaara hingga akhirnya ia tertidur sendiri. Mata pandanya bahkan tidak bisa di sembunyikan oleh bedak yang ia gunakan.

"Mm, aku ngantuk sekali."

"Apa anda mau bolos saja? Lagipula minggu ini anda hampir datang tiap hari, saya rasa tidak akan ada masalah jika anda tidak masuk hari ini."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menepuk-nepuk pahanya. "Tidak usah, nanti kalau aku tidak masuk aku bisa kelewat hal penting," jawab Sakura, perempuan berambut merah jambu itu menoleh ke arah kaca mobilnya. Mata hijaunya membesar menyadari siapa yang tengah berhenti di samping mobilnya.

"Sasuke?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, ia memperhatikan cowok itu dari balik kaca mobilnya. "Kakashi?"

"Ya Nona?"

"Kalau dari luar, mereka tidak akan bisa melihat ke dalam mobilkan?"

"Iya Nona."

"Mm."

Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya dan memperhatikan laki-laki yang duduk di atas sepedah merahnya itu. Baik lelaki itu miskin, kaya, tampan, jelek, menjengkelkan, menawan, apapun yang terjadi Uchiha Sasuke tetaplah Uchiha Sasuke.

Dulu, lelaki itu bertindak sebagai malaikat pelindungnya.

"Kakashi."

"Ya Nona?"

Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke. "Tolong cari tahu segala hal tentang Sasuke, bisa?"

"Baik Nona."

_Jadi kenapa sekarang ia tidak bisa menjadi malaikat pelindung Sasuke?_

_._

_._

_._

Author Note's :

Ngahahahaha, maaf big plot twist ya? Iya Sasuke jadi gigolo, sekali-kali pengen coba bikin fanfic gini aja. Rencananyakan mau di update bareng sama Dark Moon, tapi karena Dark Moon mungkin masih lama jadi ya gini. Lembaran ketiga nanti di update sama yang bab terakhir dark moon deh.

Lucu deh kalau baca kotak review sekarang-sekarang jadi semacam kotak demo. Gak di dark moon, gak di sini. Jaman dulu sih jarang ada yang ngritik gitu, tiba-tiba sekarang banyak yang kritik, protes, tapi lucu bacanya jadi hiburannya juga hehehe. Iya, penulisanku emang mungkin nurun ya? Abis aku ilang _passion _di dunia nulis, sempet juga sih kepikiran nutup account. Tapi tiap liat kotak review, rasanya sayang dan gak tega ninggalin pembaca penasaran #iniapakenapacurhat. Gitu deh ah pokoknya.

Jawaban pertanyaan di kotak Review :

**Fanficnya gak mutu banget, tengok fanfic hanaruppi itu semua bermutu. Sasukenya lenje-lenje, sakurnya dibikin jelek. Mau dibantai masashi k ya. : **_eaak jangan anon dong ah hehehe. lenje-lenje? Bencong dong? Ah sayangnya disini Sasuke jadi gigolo nih bukan bencong gimana dong? Mau dooong di bantai Masashi K :D_

**Alur&amp;ide menurun, cerita gak bagus gak kayak dulu, gak ada feel sasusaku padahal dulu author terhitung bagus. **:_ iya nih maaf ya, abis gimana dong udah gak ada passion buat nulis. Ini juga maksain nulis buat ngembaliin passionnya. Makasih kritik dan pujiannya! :D_

**Masih ada ciri khas dark moon plotnya, mungkin kebawa dark moon ya? Atau cirik has penulisan author **_: Oh iya? Mungkin sih ya, tapi engga sih gakan sama kayak dark moon mungkin. Tapi entahlah hohohoho. :D_

**Kenapa si teme itu**? _: Teme jadi miskin, dia jadi gigolo, ngerasa minder kalau sama Saku huhuhu:(_

**Sasuke jadi miskin? : **_iya, keluarganya bangkrut :(_

**Fanficnya terasa beda, trobosan baru! **_: Ngahaha engga juga sih, plotnya rada pasaran kayaknya ya? :D_

**Mirip novel adaptasi Pamela Ann awalnya taunya bukan hehehe. Kenapa dia benci sama Sakura? **_: Novel adaptasi Pamela Ann? Baru denger loh, kalau boleh tau judulnya apa ya? Soalnya baru denger juga nama penulis Pamela ann jadi penasaran hehehe. Oh dan Dia ngerasa gak pantes, bukan benci juga sih. Cuman kalau deket-deket Sakura dia mender gitu hehehe :D_

**Apa di Watty bakalan bareng updatenya sama disini? Kenapa harus jauhin Sakura? Udah gak cinta? Atau emang mereka gak ada perasaan apa-apa**_ : Gak tau nih, baru rencana doang bakalan dibuat versi wattpad tapi versi novel gitu hehehe tapi belom bikin juga. Soalnya dia minder. Cinta kok jadi masih ada perasaan gitu hehehe :D_

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah review ya! Maaf gak disebutin, tapi dibaca kok semuanya! Makasih yang udah semangatin juga! :D

.

.

xoxo.

.

.

Selenavella.


	3. Lembaran Ketiga

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story always mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Etc.**

_Rate : M_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

* * *

_Chasing Perfection_

_**By **_Selenavella

_._

_._

_._

_Definisi kesempurnaan sendiri itu sebenarnya bagaimana?_

_Karena…setiap orang sempurna dengan cara mereka sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

_**Lembaran ketiga.**_

.

.

Berkali-kali dirinya berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbalik dan mematahkan kaki orang yang duduk di belakangnya. Dia lupa nama orang itu, dan dia tidak mau repot-repot mengingatnya. Berkali-kali gumpalan kertas itu di lemparkan ke kepalanya dan juga berkali-kali kursinya di tendang oleh orang berambut coklat ini.

'_Sabar._'

Sepanjang pelajaran Kurenai, orang itu sudah mulai melempari kepalanya—walau beberapa kali lemparan itu tidak mengenainya. Kini ia adalah orang dengan kesabaran berlebih, tidak akan mudah membuatnya meledak seperti dulu.

**BRAK.**

Kening Sasuke mengkerut dan ia menoleh ke samping menyadari darimana asal suara itu. Anak laki-laki yang duduk di belakangnya kini sudah terjungkal jatuh ke samping mejanya. Mata _onyx_nya membulat, '_tunggu ada apa ini?_'

"Ups, maaf kakiku terpeleset."

Suara Sakura. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah pindah duduk ke tempat Suigetsu. Perempuan itu menyeringai dengan tangan yang bersilang di depan dadanya. Mata hijau itu kelihatan berkilat puas atas apa yang telah di lakukannya.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_."

Ia mampu melihat bagaimana perempuan itu tengah mengatur kata-kata pedas dari ekspresinya. Sakura yang kejam begini rasanya tidak pernah ia sukai.

Sakura memasang wajah angkuhnya, tubuhnya maju ke depan dan kemudian tangan kanannya menyangga kepalanya. "Kulihat kau begitu menikmati menendang kursi Sasuke, jadi aku penasaran apakah rasanya semenyenangkan itu? Jadi kucoba dengan kursimu," ujar Sakura panjang lebar. Senyuman yang terbentuk di bibirnya terlihat arogan. "Ternyata memang menyenangkan ya?"

"Y-ya—"

"Sudah kubilang pagi ini," suara Sakura kali ini terdengar dingin dan semakin lama semakin tinggi. "Tidak boleh ada yang meyentuh Sasuke brengsek!"

"Ma-maaf tadi saya datang—"

Kali ini dengan gerakan cepat Sakura maju dan menginjak perut pemuda itu. "Jangan macam-macam mengerti! Lain kali, aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan—"

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia maju dan berdiri di belakang Sakura dan ia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika ia menahan tangan Sakura yang hendak terayun memukul orang yang berada di bawah kaki perempuan berambut merah jambu itu.

Tidak, ia bukanlah malaikat yang tidak menyukai kekerasan—ia tidak sebaik itu.

"Berhenti."

"Kau bercanda? Berhenti kau—"

"—ikut aku."

Dan iapun menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari kelas. Kakinya berderap di lorong Akademi Konoha, berpasang-pasang mata memandangnya dan Sakura dengan tatapan penasaran. Beberapa terlihat bingung. _Heck, _tidak setiap hari mereka melihat seorang Haruno Sakura diseret seperti itu.

"Kita mau kemana?" Sakura membuka mulutnya.

Ia tidak menjawab, Sasuke berbelok di koridor paling ujung dan membuka pintu ke taman belakang. Beberapa langkah dari pintu ia berhenti dan berputar menatap perempuan berambut merah jambu itu. Ekspresi angkuh Sakura berganti melembut di hadapannya, perempuan ini kelihatan bingung dengannya.

"Aku bilang, _back off _Sakura."

Dan arogansinyapun kembali. Kedua tangan rampingnya bersilang di depan dadanya. Keningnya mengkerut. "Dan kau menyeretku kemari karena kau mau mengatakan hal itu, _lagi_?"

"Aku tidak suka kau ikut campur dengan urusanku."

"Aku tidak suka kau tidak mau kutolong."

"Sakura," geram Sasuke.

Perempuan itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi mengolok-olok. "_Sasuke_."

"Aku serius!"

Suaranya meninggi tanpa ia sadari, dari cara alis Sakura naik lebih tinggi ia tahu ia telah membuat perepuan ini kaget. Tidak setiap hari ia membentak Sakura, ia bahkan tidak pernah membentak perempuan itu.

"Memangnya aku tidak!" teriak Sakura. Mata hijau cemerlangnya kelihatan menyala-nyala, perepuan itu menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit. "Kau itu orang yang penting untukku! Suka tidak suka, aku akan ikut campur urusanmu! Memangnya kau pikir aku tahan melihatmu dikerjai seperti itu! Jangan egois brengsek!"

"Kau—"

"Aku tidak peduli pemikiranmu," ujar Sakura dengan tatapan dingin. "Aku akan menolongmu. Jadi terima saja."

.

.

.

Dia Haruno Sakura, dan seorang Haruno akan memeang teguh perkataannya.

Dan karena itulah kini ia duduk di meja di kafe di distik Shibuya. Mata hijaunya tidak merasa bosan melhat bagaimana Sasuke dengan luwes bergerak kesana kemari dan membereskan serta membersihkan hampir segalanya. Sakura berdecak kagum, bahkan ia yang wanitapun belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

Ia menyeruput _vanilla frape_nya sebelum menyimpan gelasnya dan bangkit dari sofa merah kafe ini. Dengan senyuman lebar ia kemudian bangun dan berjalan kearah Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaannya, kemudian dengan ringan ia mengambil gelas yang ada di tangan Sasuke, dengan cepat pemuda itu berbalik ke arahnya. Dengan senyuman lebar ia kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Kubantu ya."

"Tidak usah," ujar Sasuke dingin. Cangkir yang berada di genggamannya diambil lagi dengan kasar oleh Sasuke. Mata hitam itu menusuk memandanginya. "Pulanglah, kafe ini sudah tutup."

Senyuman mulai menghilang dari bibirnya. Dari sekolah hingga kemari, ia benar-benar di buat jengkel oleh Sasuke. Cowok itu membuatnya terpaksa berjalan kaki, naik bus, dan menunggu sampai larut malam ini. Dan untuk mempermanis perlakuannya, cowok di hadapannya bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan baik, atau normal.

'_Sabar Sakura, sabar_.'

"Aku mau membantumu, kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Kubilang pulang."

Sakura mengabaikannya dan terus melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lagipula apa sih susahnya? Aku membantumu agar kau cepat pulang. Inikan cuman—"

"—kau tidak pernah menyentuh dapur sekalipun. Kau seorang Haruno, bagaimana mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu membuat kopi disini atau membiarkanmu mencuci gelas atau menyapu disini?" potong Sasuke. Cowok itu berdeham, matanya terlihat berkilat jahat–bagi Sakura setidaknya. "Kau mau aku di pecat hah?"

"Terus kalau aku memang Haruno kenapa? Aku hanya mau membantu! Kenapa sih kau ini!"

"Karena kau cuman bisa merepotkanku!"

Kata-kata Sasuke kali ini membuatnya kehilangan kendali.

Pemuda itu sepertinya menyadari kesalahannya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya sebelum memijat pelipisnya. "Pulanglah Sakura-_san_."

"Jadi aku hanya merepotkanmu saja?" ia membiarkan nadanya terdengar terluka. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana Sasuke memandangnya, yang jelas ia benar-benar terluka. Dan ia mau Sasuke tahu itu. "Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku merepotkanmu, jadi aku hanya bisa membuatmu susah, dan kau mau aku tidak merepotkanmu lagi? Baiklah, aku berhenji aku tidak akan merepotkamu lagi. Aku hanya ingin berada di—"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjauh," ucap Sasuke sambil melihatnya, ekspresi dingin itu benar-benar ia benci. "Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sendu. "Mengerti apa? Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti? Aku tidak mengerti Sasuke, kenapa aku tidak boleh di sampingmu? Kau temanku, sahabatku, orang yang benar-benar kusayang. Bagaimana bisa aku menjauhimu?"

"Bahwa dunia kita berbeda sialan!" maki Sasuke, cowok itu membuang mukanya. "Kita berbeda, kau berbeda, aku berbeda. Kita tidak mungkin seperti dulu lagi, kau dan aku sudah terlalu berbeda. Kau adalah nona kaya raya yang bisa memiliki segalanya, aku itu sama sekali tidak pantas, bahkan untuk berada di sampingmupun aku tidak pantas! Tidakkah kau menyadari bagaimana orang-orang di sekolah membicarakanmu yang menyukai pria rendahan semacam aku?"

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli? Jangan bercanda! Bahkan kalau dunia mengatakanku untuk menjauhimu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu! Aku menyayangimu! Apapun yang terjadi Sasuke-_kun, _kau seharusnya adalah orang yang paling tahu!"

Mata pemuda itu berubah sebelum bergumam pelan. "_Kau akan jijik padaku_."

Kening Sakura mengkerut, jijik? Dan Sasuke berpikir bahwa ia, Haruno Sakura, akan jijik padanya? Karena ia apa? Karena ia miskin? Mungkin ia memang selalu merendahkan orang miskin, mungkin ia adalah perempuan paling arogan di Akademi Konoha, mungkin ia adalah orang paling kejam dengan peraturan yang ia buat untuk murid-murid lain, tapi Sasuke?

"Kau memandangku serendah itu…"

"Kau—"

"—baiklah, baiklah aku mengerti," ia memasang ekspresi arogannya, ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda ini mendapatkan kepuasan karena sudah menyakitinya lagi. "Kau ingin kita jadi orang asing? Baiklah. Kau ingin aku menjadi nona kaya seperti orang-orang di luar sana? Aku akan melakukannya. Kau ingin aku menginjak-injakmu seperti aku menginjak-injak murid beasiswa lain?" ia mendengus dan tertawa kecil sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan dingin. "Aku akan melakukan semuanya Uchiha."

Sebelum Sasuke bisa membuka mulutnya, Sakura terlebih dahulu berbalik dan berderap ke arah pintu. _Kalau itu memang yang Sasuke mau, aku bisa apa?_

Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandangnya menjauh, tanpa mengetahui bagaimana pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan emosinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Berikan aku alkohol paling kuat atau apapunlah Kisame! Yang bisa membuatku lupa, mati sekalian juga boleh, atau gila juga aku tidak peduli."

Suara familiar itu membuatnya berhenti menciumi perempuan di pangkuannya, matanya membelalak begitu menyadari siapa perempuan yang duduk di bar di sampingnya. Ia memberi kode pada perempuan pirang ini untuk pergi sebelum ia memutar kursinya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan jahilnya.

"Putus cinta?"

Kepala perempuan itu menoleh dengan cepat dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi jijik. Ah, tentu saja.

"Diam kau brengsek!"

Menma terkekeh pelan mendengar makian dari perempuan Haruno ini. Ia menyender pada meja bar dan membiarkan kepalanya bertumpu pada kepalan tangannya. "Aku tidak menyangka pewaris dari kerajaan bisnis Haruno yang terdengar dingin itu kini duduk di bar, sendirian, memesan alkohol. Nona serba sempurna kita ini bukankah paling tidak bisa minum ya?"

"Jangan sok tahu," cibir Sakura. Bartender itu—Kisame, memberi gelas berisi alkohol pada Sakura dengan ragu. Orang-orang yang berada di klub ini tentu tahu Haruno Sakura—sahabat pemilik klub ini.

Menma memberi tanda pada Kisame bahwa ia akan mengurus Sakura, dan membiarkan pria berambut kebiruan itu pergi menjauh darinya dan Sakura. "Tentu aku tahu, terakhir kali kau minum-minum kau hampir berakhir tidur denganku Nona."

Ekspresi jijik yang Sakura perlihatkan membuatnya malah semakin senang. "Pergilah brengsek, aku sedang malas bertengkar lagi," rutuk Sakura sebelum meminum minumannya dalam sekali teguk. Menma berdecak kagum, mungkin perempuan ini berbeda.

Sebelum akhirnya wajah Sakura malah memerah dengan hebat.

'_Atau tidak,_' batinnya senang.

"KISAME! AKU MAU MINUMAN LAGI!"

"Tapi—"

"LAGI! KAU TIDAK TULIKAN SIALAN!"

"Nona, tuan Naruto akan marah kepada saya kalau—"

"BERI. AKU. MINUMAN LAGI ORANG MISKIN!"

Kisame memandang Menma dengan tatapan bingung, Menma memberikan tanda pada Kisame untuk memenuhi perminataan Sakura. _Heck_, jika permintaan Sakura tidak di penuhi di sini, ia lebih dari tahu bahwa perempuan nekat ini akan mencari minuman ke tempat lain—minimalnya, atau malah membuat kekacauan.

Gelas kristal di sodorkan pada Sakura dan langsung diminum dalam sekali teguk—lagi. Dan Menma kembali menyaksikan Sakura meminta minuman lagi dalam diam. Dan lagi. Dan lagi, hingga gelas kedepalan sudah habis di minumnya, kemudian Haruno Sakura berhenti meminta minuman lagi, perempuan itu menunduk dan menahan kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Ekspresi frustasi tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau mau bercerita denganku?"

Kali ini ekspresinya berubah marah, mata hijau itu memandanginya dengan berapi-api. "Mm, ya Uzumaki Menma memang tempat curhat paling sempurna," ejeknya. Jemari lentik itu menekan dada kanannya dengan keras. "Kau. _Cassanova _sinting seharusnya paling mengerti perempuankan? Wah, aku akan dengan sangat bahagia bercerita denganmu. Bagaimana kalau sambil kita mengecat kuku bersama?" nada bicaranya mulai terdengar ngawur. _Ah, sudah mabuk._

"Ah," suara Menma terdengar halus menggoda. "Jadi putri kita ini sudah di tolak oleh seorang pria?" Menma tersenyum, membiarkan jemari Sakura menusuk dadanya. "Jadi siapa pria sinting itu? Pria itu belum di keroyok oleh sepupuku dan Neji?"

Sakura mendengus. "Kau akan terkejut kalau mengetahui cerita penuhnya."

Tangan Menma meraih jemari Sakura yang menunjuk dadanya, dan kini menggenggam tangan perempuan itu. Ia menyeringai sebelum mencium tangan kecil Sakura, ia tidak membiarkan kontak mata mereka terputus. Ia masih berbicara dengan bibir yang menempel di punggung tangan Sakura. "Kau tahu, aku memiliki semalaman penuh untuk—"

Tangan Sakura tertarik dari genggamannya. Kini tubuh Haruno Sakura bersandar pada tubuh tegap pemuda yang sedari tadi ia sadari keberadaannya, sepasang mata hitamnya memandang Menma dengan tatapan benci. Mata hitam yang begitu ia kenali.

Ia malah tersenyum dan mundur. "Ah, Uchiha Sasuke bukan?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengambil kesempatan dari seseorang yang mabuk bukan Uzumaki?"

"Masih menjadi anjing penjaganya rupanya."

Sasuke merenyit, ia tersenyum puas.

Ia melihat bagaimana Sakura dengan pelan mengengadah dan mata hijau itu terlihat kaget sebelum perempuan itu mulai memasang wajah arogannya. "Jangan sentuh aku."

Tubuhnya terlepas dari pegangan Sasuke, tapi tangannya masih terggenggam erat oleh Sasuke, membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dan malah kembali ke dalam pelukan Sasuke setelah pemuda itu menariknya kembali dengan kasar.

"Pulang."

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Ayahku?"

"Kubilang pulang!"

"Diam kau orang miskin!"

Dan kali ini bahkan Uzumaki Menmapun menyeringai melihat pemandangan ini. Baru kali ini ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke menatap Haruno Sakura dengan tatapan begitu. Tatapan…seperti anjing yang baru di buang. Ah, ia seharusnya tahu kalau orang yang mampu membuat Sasuke seperti itu cuman Haruno Sakura bukan?

"Apa kau lihat-lihat! Pulang sana! Kembali ke—"

"Pulang."

Dan dua orang itu meninggalkannya duduk di bar sendirian. Ia tersenyum semakin lebar melihat punggung keduanya menghilang tenggelam di keramaian.

Haruno dan Uchiha memang orang yang menyenangkan untuk ia permainkan.

.

.

.

"Dasar kepala ayam menyebalkan."

Ia diam ketika merasakan tangan Sakura memukul kepalanya. Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada paha Sakura, berharap bahwa perempuan ini cepat tidur. Biasanya, jika Sakura mabuk perempuan ini tidak akan lama lagi tertidur.

Karena hak sepatu Sakura patah, kini ia terpaksa menggendongnya. Awalnya Sasuke berniat memanggil taksi, mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke _mansion_nya. Tapi, uang di ATMnya sudah terkuras habis. Pilihan membawa Sakura ke rumahnya bukan ide bagus. Tapi, membiarkan Haruno Sakura tidur di ranjang Menma membuat rasa marahnya muncul kembali.

"Kau mengatakan aku akan jijik padamu?" tawa sumbang terdengar masuk ke pendengarannya. Sakura mengeratkan kalungan tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan Sakura bersender pada punggungnya. "Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke…_bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jijik padamu_…"

Dan kini punggungnya basah, perasaan bersalah muncul di dadanya kembali.

Ia tahu, Sakura tidak akan mungkin jijik padanya, bahkan jika ia miskin, bahkan jika wajahnya hancur sekalipun, perempuan ini menyayanginya. Tapi, setiap kali ia mengingat siapa dirinya, pekerjaan apa yang ia lakukan, ia tahu perempuan ini tidak akan bertahan di sampingnya.

Haruno Sakura terlalu sempurna untuknya.

"Sakura—"

"_Anata_…Kau seharusnya tahu seberapa besar aku…"

"…"

Dan suara dengkuran haluspun terdengar.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menahan matanya yang mulai terasa penas. Dadanya terasa begitu sakita tanpa bisa ia cegah. '_Kenapa harus aku?_' jeritnya dalam hati. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan jalan ini, ia bersumpah atas nama roh Ayahnya, ia tidak menginginkan hal ini. Kenapa Tuhan tega memporak porandakan hidupnya?

Setiap malam, ia menahan rasa jijiknya, membiarkan para wanita itu menyentuhnya. Membiarkan mereka semua berbuat semaunya pada dirinya. Setiap detik yang ia lewati, ia hanya bisa berharap ia melupakan hal-hal itu.

Walaupun pada nyatanya, setiap kali ia melihat tanda kuku di punggungnya, atau tanda ciuman di lehernya, ia kembali menyadari betapa menjijikannya dirinya.

Uchiha bungsu itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan kemudian berjalan maju lagi.

Apapun yang terjadi, sebesar apapun ia menginginkan Sakura, ia tidak boleh. Ia sama sekali tidak boleh menyentuh gadis itu, gadis itu seharusnya tidak tersentuh, selalu bahagia, tidak boleh menangis lagi. Dan ia bersumpah, apapun yang terjadi ia harus melindunginya.

_Walaupun itu berarti ia harus menyingkirkan dirinya sendiri_.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

Catatan Author :

Holaaaa amigos. Maaf ya lama updatenya, tapi ya gini sibuk sih :p Oh iya, aku karena sibuk mungkin bakalan jarang update sih. Tapi diusahakan kok update. Betewe, DM tamat ya! Yeay! Ahahaha. Niiih, Sasuke POV bikin aku bener-bener kasihan sama ayam kita ini. Maafkan aku selalu menyiksamu, everywhere anywhere.

Ooooh, buat yang bilang ini kayak price of a kissnya siapa gitu, engga sih aku aja baru tahu ada novel gt dari kamu, abisnya jarang beli buku bahasa inggris gitu. Hehehe. Um, seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, aku lagi berusaha nulis winter flowers, ini, sama DWC, semoga bisa tamat masing-masing secepetnya ya.

**SPECIAL THANK'S:**

**Fariskaaulia77 **_(Akupun sedih, tapi aku cinta sekali dengan Sasuke walaupun suka menindasnya wkwkwkwk. Makasiiih ya udah suka, updated!) ; _**cherryl **_(gk papa kok, iyaa akupun kasian hiks. Nanti ya berhentinya, mungkin seabad lagi. gak deng wkwkwkwk.) _**; kazuran **_(Halooo, aku sih suka gak suka juga wkwkwk. Maaf yaaa bikin kecewa hehehe.) ; _**Verona **_(Oh iya? Aku gak pernah baca linda kage, mungkin nanti aku baca ya hehehe. Makasih udah review :-) ) ; _**Sakurazawa Ai **_(Haloo Ai-chan—atau mau dipanggil apa? aaaa gakpapa kok! Iyaa aku jg penasaran kelanjutannya *apasih. Aiiih ternyata fans darkmoon, iyaa aku juga kecewa dengan sakuranya di darkmoon jadi gituuu. Oh ya? menantang gmn? Aiiih pokoknya makasih ya!:-)) ; __(haloo putri, alaaah dipanggil senpai, belum pantas dipanggil senpai kok hehehe. Makasih pujiannya ya! ini sudah update.) ; _**Dhita82**_ (iyaaa jadi gigolo, gak apa-apalah sekali-kali hehehe) ; _**Iis Alfa **_(gak papa kokkkk hehehe. Iyaa pasti dibuat menderita*WOY. Hahahaha. SYudaah update dm epilog ya hehehe.) ; _**iya baka-san**_ (Halooo, ini judulnya buat siapa ya? buat author deh kayaknya wkwkwk. Yuppp, sampingannya jadi gigolo. Udah jatuh cinta kok, sayang bangettt malahan hehehe. Sudaah lanjut.) ;; _**shiskarasi **_(makasiiih, udah di update yaa) ; _**Kazura Ne **_(Yupp, masih chapter22 pembukaan hehehe. Manjaa kok dia ini, manja banget malaah. Updated yaa.) ; _**Anonimania **_(Nopeeeee, ugh aku benci banget heir malah. Epic fail banget drama itu. updateeed ya hehehe) ; _**Eunike Yuen **_(Yaaaap, that's the big twistnya hehehehe. Gak jadi, jadinya bareng dwc di updatenya hehehehe. Biarkaaan sajalah mereka, nanti memang cape sendiri jg kok wkwkwkwk makasihhh ya!) ; _**tataruka **_(Akupuuuuun tak rela, tapi kalau gigolonya macem Sasuke….*jilatbibir HAHAHAHAK APASIH AH AKU wkwkwk.) _**; sasizacstis **_(Yppp Sakura berkuasa, uncch makasih! Sasu jadi gigolo hahaha iyaa, aku juga pengen mesen *WOY. HAHAHA aku lagi seneng nyiksa si ayam ini sih abisnya wkwkwk) ; _**AIS **_(Makasiiii, iyaaap ini udah di updateee) ; _**BlueStar **_(Hueeeeee, emang malang wkwkwk akukan tega akakakak. Ini mah balasan dari di manga :p) ; _**haruchi **_(Kyaaaaaaaa emang sedih jadi Sasu disini. Karena, Sasuke terlalu takut Sakura jijik pada diaaa.) ; _**Yu **_(Yappp bedaaa fanfic ini mah wkwkwk udaah update neee.) ; _**ZeZorena **_(Terimaa kasih~) ; _**Boo **_(Emaang tragis wkwkwk. Udaah lanjut kok! Updateeed~) ; _**Anka-Chan **_(Kareeeena author sebel sama ayam ini wkwkwkwk. Gimanaaa coba reaksinya~ Yosh, udah updateee) ; _**anon **_(Karena memang menurun dan terpaksa menulis….kalau berhenti soalnya apalagi yang bisa aku pertahanin….maaf ya hehehe) _**; Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami **_(Aku jugaaaaaaaaa tak rela~ tapi gimana dooong. Sama Gaara gak yaaah~ kan di DM juga Gaara mah sama aku *WOY wkwkw. Makasiiih sarannya! Sudah lanjut eaaa) ; _**uchihafenny **_(Sediiiih ya, gapapa deh nyiksa reader juga sekali-kali wkwkwkwk) ;_** azuichan **_(kagetkaaaaah? Aiiih berhasil dong yah twistnya.) ; _**qian zhang **_(Yaaaap~ jaraaang ada sasu menderita begini wkwkwkwk) ; _**hayashida tami **_(Kalau jual organ kayak malaikat tanpa sayap dums unch) ; _**d3rin **_(Yuppp, tapi menyenangkan kok ngebully itu *HUAHAHAHA) ; _**Cherry **_(Gak tega siiih, tapi anggap pembalasan dari manga aja wkwkwkwwkk. Udaaah di lanjuttt eaaa!) ; _**Sperma **_(Apasih kamu ah, alay nama anonnya, alay comentnya :-() ; _**mysaki **_(yappp jauh bangettt dari image normalnya wkwk. Kebawa-bawa dark moon ya, unch maaffffff. Makasiiih!) ; _**princess cica **_(masih ada kok makasiiiih pujiannya! Akupun mau pesan wkwkwk. Makasiiih aduh pujiannya bikin terharu seriusan :''') aiden dis-con kayaknya maaffffff. Updated yaaa hehehe) ; _**dedew **(_Adanya pihak ke 10000000 *Apasih ah wkwkwkwk. Iyaanih lama update tuh gada inspirasi/malas nulis wkwkwk maafkaan.) ; _**Hanna Hoshiko **_(Yaappp gigolo, oh my sudah dilanjuttt) _**; Rabie no Cherrie **_(terlalu sempurnapun marie-sue bangettt. Dan yap, setuju sih banyakan yang fanfic gitu sama semua…masih anak22 baru mungkin unch. Makasiiiih pujiannya dan semangatnya! Aiiih akupun kalau bisa mau booking wkwkwkwkwk) ; _**Kumada Chiyu **_(Karenaaa aku kejaaaaaam~ lanjuted yaaa wkwkwk) ; _**Febri Feven **_(Lanjuttttted!) ; _**White's **_(Memaaang kasiaaan dia wkwk. Mungkin deeeh nanti! Udaaah di update! Makasihhh semangatnya!)_

.

Udah gini aja, makasih ya yang udah review de el el. Review lagi dums wkwkwk.

Ciao, see ya next chapter.

.

.

Love,

.

.

Selena.


	4. Lembaran Keempat

Declaimer _**Always **_Masashi Kishimoto

But, this story always mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Etc.**

_Rate : M_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

_Chasing Perfection_

_**By **_Selenavella

_._

**Lembaran Keempat**

**.**

Ia langsung menutup matanya lagi detik pertama ia membuka matanya, kamar ini kelewat silau, dan detik berikutnya ia menyadari bahwa punggungnya terasa sakit. Ia mengerang rendah begitu menyadari bahwa kini ia tengah tertidur di atas_ futon_ bukannya ranjang besarnya yang empuk.

Ia bangun dan tangannya secara reflek meraba tubuhnya dan menyadari bahwa pakaiannya sudah berganti. Ia menepuk keningnya dengan kencang, orang yang ia pikir adalah kemungkinan pemilik dari kamar itu berganti karena ingatan samar-samarnya mengenai malam tadi, '_jangan bilang kalau aku sudah tidur dengan Menma_.'

Tapi sebuah bingkai figura menyadarkannya bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan itu salah.

'_Ini kamar Sasuke_?' batinnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

Tidak mungkin ia berada di kamar Sasuke, karena ingatan terakhirnya adalah, ia duduk di samping Menma, mengobrol sedikit, dan minum-minum sedikit. Kalaupun ia berakhir di atas ranjang, bukankah seharusnya itu adalah ranjang milik Menma?

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Ia kemudian bangun dari Futon dengan kepala berdenyut sakit.

Kakinya melangkah menuju lemari dan menarik pakaiannya yang digantungkan di pegangan pintu lemari. Ia melirik kearah pintu dan menyadari pintu itu tertutup. Dengan cepat ia berganti pakaian dan menanggalkan baju kebesaran yang jelas bukan miliknya.

Seselesainya ia berganti baju, ia melipat rapi pakaiannya dan kemudian membuka pintu lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Sasuke, kepalanya menjulur berusaha mencari siapapun di rumah ini. Menyadari dia hanya sendirian Sakura menghela nafasnya dan kemudian berjalan kearah meja makan, ada gelas besar disana.

Sakura mengambil gelas tersebut dan meminumnya.

"—aku tidak memiliki uang untuk memanggil taksi, jadi aku membawamu kemari."

Ia tersedak dengan air putih yang ia minum, Sakura terbatuk-batuk mengelap mulutnya dan kemudian memutar tubuhnya mencari asal suara tersebut. Ia kemudian menyadari itu adalah suara Sasuke, pemuda itu kelihatannya baru mandi. Rambut _raven_nya membasahi lehernya, di lehernya tergantuk handuk berwarna coklat, lelaki itu memakai kaos putih dan celana berwarna hitam. Pria Uchiha itu berdiri sambil bersender di dinding dekat pintu—yang ia duga adalah pintu menuju kamar mandi.

"Ah," Sasuke membuka mulutnya kembali. "Pakaianmu sudah kucucikan, aku terpaksa menggantinya. Kau muntah-muntah kemarin. Merepotkan sekali."

Dan ucapan itu secara resmi membuatnya teringat kembali pertengkarannya dengan pemuda ini malam kemarin. Rasa kesal mulai memenuhi rongga dadanya. Kekanakan, tapi ucapan pemuda itu kelewat tajam baginya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu _lagi_," ucap Sakura cepat sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya. Dia menaruh gelasnya dengan kasar dan kemudian menatap mata hitam itu secara langsung sebelum kembali menambahkan, "aku janji ini yang terakhir."

"Baguslah," ucap Sasuke dingin. "Jadi kau akan berhenti membuatku susah."

Ia kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar rumah Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti berjalan. Ingatan malam kemarin muncul kembali di kepalanya begitu saja. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berputar menghadap Sasuke. Pria itu berjalan memunggunginya. Sakura mengambil sisir yang berada di atas meja di sampingnya dan melemparkannya tepat ke kepala Sasuke.

Suara sisir dan kepala Sasuke yang beradu terdengar keras menggema di ruangan sempit ini. Pemuda Uchiha itu berputar cepat dan meraung dengan marah. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!"

Sasuke kemudian diam dan menatapnya bingung. "Apa?"

"Kau masih mempedulikanku," ucap Sakura lambat-lambat. Iris hijaunya memandang Sasuke seolah-olah ia baru menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Kau tidak mengijinkanku membantumu, karena kau tahu aku tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan begitu. Kau begitu peduli akan pandangan orang-orang karena kau takut itu akan mempengaruhi _image_ku. Kau mengikutiku keklub, dan menolongku dari Menma."

"Kau mengada-ada."

Bibir Sakura naik lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya hingga membentuk seringai, mata hijaunya kini berbinar penuh percaya diri. "Aku terlalu lama tidak bertemu denganmu hingga aku lupa bagaimana kau bersikap. Ah, _baka yarou_. Kau tetap seorang _tsundere_ bukan."

"Sinting." Lelaki Uchiha itu mendengus sebelum ia berputar membelakangi Sakura. "Tutup pintunya."

Tapi refleksnya kelewat cepat, ia terlebih dahulu berlari dan menarik tangan Sasuke kemudian mendorong tubuh pemuda itu kemudian mengunci tubuhnya dengan meletakan lengan kanannya di leher Sasuke. ia tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa kau berusaha mendorongku sebegini kuatnya?" ucapnya lambat-lambat. Matanya memandang mata gelap itu. "Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan bukan?"

Sakura mendengar Sasuke tertawa meremehkan sebelum ia terlempar dan posisi mereka kini berbalik. Tangan kanan Sasuke diletakan di samping kepalanya sementara tangan kirinya bisa ia rasakan memegangi pinggangnya.

Pria itu tersenyum mengejeknya. "Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau memuakan. Merepotkan. Apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa jepang?"

"Kalau kau begitu muak denganku…" Sakura berhenti sebentar, tangannya bergerak memegangi bahu Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku saja di _bar _dengan Menma? Kenapa mengikutiku ke klub? Akui saja kau khawatir, kau mempedulikanku. Benar bukan?"

Lelaki itu menyeringai mengejek. "Selalu seperti Haruno Sakura yang dulu, berkhayal yang tidak tidak. Mengharapkan hal yang tidak akan pernah mungkin terjadi."

"Kau tidak lupa dengan yang kau katakan dulu bukan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap Sasuke tanpa takut. "Kau menyu—"

"Diam." Sasuke memotong ucapannya dengan kasar. Senyuman mengejek itu mulai luntur, ekspresinya mengeras. Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke menurunkan tangannya ketika Sasuke mundur. Cowok itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum membuang mukanya. Ekspresi dingin itu kembali muncul.

"Pulanglah."

Pria itu berputar dan berjalan menjauhinya.

**Blam.**

Dan pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup meninggalkan Sakura yang memandanginya, sementara si pemilik kamar merosot duduk di pintu.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ke klub?"

"Mm."

"Sendiri?"

"Iya Neji."

"Tumben sekali."

"Diam kau _baka_."

Dan percakapan mereka di tutup. Neji dan Naruto saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Keduanya tahu bahwa Sakura bukan tipe orang yang akan pergi ke klub malam sendirian. Menurut Sakura terlalu merepotkan karena pria-pria disana selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan kelaparan.

Jikapun ia pergi ke klub, setidaknya pasti bersama dengan Naruto atau Neji.

"Tapi—"

**KRING KRING**.

Kening Sakura mengkerut dan menyadari ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Ia lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Matanya membelalak ketika ia melihat siapa nama orang di layar ponselnya.

Sakura menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya dan menatap Naruto dan Neji dengan tatapan yang menyuruh keduanya diam. Ia menekan layarnya dan menempelkan ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_ Bibi cantik!"

"_Oh, Sakura halo._"

"Ada apa Bibi cantik menelefonku?"

Kedua pria di depannya menyimpan rasa penasarannya akan kejadian semalam. Baik Neji maupun Naruto tahu siapa yang tengah di telefon oleh Sakura itu.

"_Bibi akan pergi mengunjungimu minggu depan, ada yang akan Bibi bicarakan. Luangkan waktumu ya nanti._"

"Ah…ya, aku mengerti," ucapnya riang. "Memang ada apa?"

"_Nanti saja ya! kau baik-baik disana?"_

"Mm, aku baik-baik saja disini." Ia lalu berdeham pelan. "Bawa oleh-oleh tidak untukku?"

Orang di seberang telefon sana tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja!"

"Waaa! _Arigatou ne_!"

"Ya ya, kalau begitu sudah dulu ya? Bibi harus bertemu klien lagi."

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa."

"_Ha'i _sampai jumpa."

Dan sambungan telefonpun tertutup.

Ketiga orang itu sama-sama tahu siapa yang menelefon Sakura.

Haruno Kurenai, Ibu tiri dari Sakura itu hendak pulang kemari kali ini. Ayah Sakura baru menikah lagi dengan Kurenai, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jika orang-orang berpikir bahwa Kurenai adalah tipe ibu tiri yang ada di dalam dongeng-dongeng, tapi pada nyatanya toh Kurenai adalah tipe perempuan baik hati dan cantik dan keren baginya.

Bahkan Haruno Sakura yang terkenal garang itupun tidak mampu mengeluhkan Ibu tirinya.

"Tante Kurenai akan kemari?"

"Yap," Haruno Sakura menyender padai kursinya dan kemudian tersenyum lebar kearah keduanya. "Kira-kira dia akan membawakanku apa ya dari Belgia?"

Neji mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Coklat?"

"_Mainstream _sekali."

Naruto dan Neji tertawa mendengar komentarnya. Sakura mengambil gelasnya yang ada di meja dan meminum isinya. Ia menjauhkan gelasnya dari wajahnya dan kemudian menatap Naruto dan Neji bergantian.

"Oh ya, kalian tahu darimana aku pergi ke Black malam kemarin?"

"Mm," kedua pria dihadapannya saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan kemudian Naruto menyeringai dan menatapnya. "Menma."

"Uzumaki Menma?" ucap Sakura seolah memastikan Menma yang mereka bicarakan sama. Melihat Naruto mengangguk ia mendengus. "Sepupumu yang brengsek itu. Ck, sudah lama dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah berubah."

"Oh dia berubah kau tahu."

"Maksudmu?" Haruno muda itu menaikan kedua alisnya.

Kali ini giliran Nejilah yang menyeringai padanya. "_Well_, kalau kau belum tahu," pemuda Hyuuga itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia menyender dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan gaya angkuh. "Dia berniat meminta perjodohan denganmu."

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji berjalan sendirian di koridor Akademi Konoha. Suara pianolah yang membuatnya berhenti berjalan dan mundur tiga langkah. Ia mengintip dari kaca pintu ruangan musik. Dari sana dia bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke memainkan pianonya dengan apik.

Bahkan bertahun-tahun tak melihat Uchiha Sasuke bermain piano, efeknya tetap sama seperti dulu.

Laki-laki itu benar-benar masih mampu memukaunya. Uchiha Sasuke diberikan bakat bermain piano dengan luar biasa, _heck _dia bahkan yakin bahwa Uchiha Sasuke bisa dengan mudahnya menerima beasiswa dari Juliard atau bahkan universitas-universitas di Wina sana jika dia mau.

Suara tuts piano yang ditekan bersamaan membuat Neji merenyit dan memutuskan masuk ke ruangan musik.

"Hai."

Uchiha Sasuke duduk tegak dan kemudian berbalik menatapnya sebelum memutar kepalanya kembali kearah pianonya. Neji tersenyum tipis dan berjalan kearah Sasuke, ia berdiri di ujung piano sambil menyilangkan kedua dadanya.

"Apa kabar? Kupikir kita belum sempat mengobrol banyak bukan?"

"Tidak ada yang kita perlu obrolkan juga bukan?" ucap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Sebenarnya ada," jawab Neji ringan. Dia tersenyum tipis kearah Sasuke. "Misalnya soal Sakura."

Sasuke menatapnya sengit. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan soal perempuan manja itu, Neji."

"Tentu ada bodoh."

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh, brengsek."

"Kalau kau bukan bodoh lalu apa? Idiot? Tolol?" ucap Neji dengan nada mengejek. Melihat bagaimana telinga Sasuke memerah membuat perasaan puas membuncah dalam dirinya. Dia tahu bahwa Sasuke yang tenang dihadapannya ini hanyalah sebuah topeng. Toh dari dulupun Uchiha Sasuke paling pandai menyembunyikan emosinya.

Dia memang berencana mengkonfrontasi Sasuke sejak dia melihat tontonan antara Sasuke dan Sakura pertama kali. Dia tahu ada yang salah dengan orang ini. Sedikit banya Hyuuga Neji merasa harus ikut campur juga persoalan dua sahabatnya itu. Dan cara satu-satunya memancing ucapan yang benar-benar jujur dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah dengan membuatnya marah terlebih dahulu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan tenang.

Neji mengangkat bahunya. "Dari dulu kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura, semua orang tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Sakura, dan harusnya kau juga tahu bagaimana perasaanmu juga bukan?"

"Neji—"

"—Tapi kenapa kau mendorong Sakura menjauh terus Sasuke? Ada sesuatu yang salah denganmu. Dan," mata bulan Neji menyipit memandang Sasuke dengan curiga. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan?"

Dia berani bersumpah ada kilatan panik yang ia lihat dari mata hitam Sasuke.

Tapi dalam detik berikutnya mata itu kelihatan kosong kembali.

"Kau didoktrin oleh Sakura," ucap Sasuke pelan. Pria di depannya itu kembali memainkan piano. "Kalian semua tidak bisakah berhenti menggangguku?"

"Ada apa Uchiha Sasuke? Bukankah sejak dulu kau selalu berkata bahwa kau tak akan pernah. Tidak akan pernah menyakiti Haruno Sakura, tapi—apa itu tanda _kissmark_?"

Sasuke dengan cepat menarik kerah kemeja sekolahnya menutupi bagian dadanya yang terbuka. Mata hitamnya kali ini kentara sekali kelihatan panik. "Bukan."

"Aku ini laki-laki dan aku tahu apa itu," kali ini nada tajam terdengar keluar dari bibir Neji. Perasaan marahnya meluap, ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan penyebab Uchiha Sasuke menjadi berbeda begini membuatnya gila. "Uchiha Sasuke jawab aku!"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan brengsek!" teriak Sasuke seraya berdiri membuat kursi piano itu terjatuh. Nafasnya terengah-engah, pemuda Uchiha itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Ini bekas gigitan serangga."

Dan pemuda Uchiha itu mengambil tasnya, membenarkan letak kursi, dan kemudian melangkah menjauhinya. Sebelum Sasuke bisa menjauh darinya, Neji menarik bahu Sasuke dan membuat pria itu memutar kearahnya.

Mata pucat Neji terlihat marah, dia membiarkan emosinya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak peduli alasanmu, karena kita berdua sama-sama tahu kau berbohong," ucap Neji tajam. Melihat Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya kembali, Neji terlebih duluberbicara. "Tapi, kalau kau memang memiliki kekasih. Bicaralah pada Sakura, setidaknya buat dia mengerti."

Dan Hyuuga Nejipun berjalan melewati Sasuke yang terdiam.

Langkahnya terhenti, dia enggan berbalik menatap Sasuke dan ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Walaupun itu akan menyakiti Sakura, tapi lama-lama dia akan mengerti."

Tentu Sakura akan marah.

Perempuan temperamental itu kemungkinan besar akan mendapatkan perasaannya hancur lebur. _Hell_, Haruno Sakura begitu mencintai Sasuke, apalagi yang akan terjadi memangnya ketika orang yang kau cintai mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki perempuan lain?

"Walaupun dia kejam, dia tidak akan menyakiti orang yang dicintai olehmu Sasuke."

Neji mengelengkan kepalanya dan akhirnya berjalan keluar dari ruang musik tanpa menyadari bahwa ekspresi Uchiha Sasuke berubah. Mata _onyx_nya memandang dinding ruangan itu dengan nanar, sebelum akhirnya kakinya menolak menopang tubuhnya dan membiarkan pemiliknya duduk berjongkok dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

Raungan marah keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek!"

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author note's:

Halow, lumayanlah ya updatenya kencengkan walaupun pendek wkwkwk. Betewe saya lagi sebel sama ayam kita ini, kenapa sih harussssssssss jahat bangettt sama Sakura! walaupun _well,_ mungkin dia gak mau Sakura ngeliat dia dan Naruto berantem takutnya nanti malah Sakura yang luka kena jurus mereka #apasih. Eh iya, kan Gaara bikin cameo tuh beberapa chapter kemaren. Munculin ayang Gaara gak yaa~

Oh ya disini Sasuke bakalan kesiksa banget. Jadi jangan nanya kapan Sasuke gakan kesiksa, jawabannya nanti epilog. Karena dia bakalan kesiksa mulu! Yang gak kuat maaffff yak!

Betewe yang masih nanya-nanya Sakura gadis apa kagak, disini disebut gadis karena refer ke umurnya Sakura yang masih belasan, bukan karena sakura masih gadis. Karena…_psst _Sakura engga kok :p

.

.

SPECIAL THANKS

**mysaki **_jangaaan nangis dums! Emang sengaja dibikin yang jauh dari image biasanya wkwkwk. Mungkin nanti…..entah kapan. _**; mantika mochi **_mungkin chapternya pendek hehehe makasih pujiannya! Sudah lanjut yak! _**; Kumada Chiyu **_mungkin sabar….atau mungkin engga. Wkwkwkwk aku sih gak apa-apa kali ya? abisnya kan bukan maunya dia hehehe _**; Kazama Sakura **_buat chapter sekarang malah mungkin pembalasannya :p bukan gadis kok, gadis itu refer ke umurnya sakura aja hehehe. Okay nanti kuganti hehehe. Sudah lanjut yak! _**; ReginaIsMe16 **_gak apaapa kok! Iya huhuhu abis dia jahat bangets di komik wkwkwk emang hidupnya menderita abies disini akakakak lanjuted yak! _**; Aeni **_whoaaah sampe nangis? Kok bisa? Semoga engga benci ya hehehe. Makasiiiiih pujiannya&amp;makasih udah suka! Sudah di update! Salam kenal jg! _**; Febri Feven **_sudah lanjut! _**; tataruka **_yang penting updatenya cepet wkwkwk temenan kok, kan bnyk banget temenan tapi…ehem gitu deh wkwkwk. _**; white's **_aiiih makasih pujiannya ya! udah kok, kalau engga mana mungkin dia peduli banget gini! Sudah diupdate yak, makasih sudah mau nunggu! _**; zuka **_semua orang bilang bikin nyesek ya cerita aku :'') kasian kok aku juga hehehe. Ini udah update kilat ya hohoho _**; obin **_iyak! Nyesek abiess! Jangan nangis dums! Updated yak! _**; ALEXA **_gak apa-apa kok, umur aku 19 tahun ehehe, iya abisnyakan aku lagi pengen nyoba yang temanya berat-berat gimana hehehe. Di dunia nyata mungkin gak fair, tapi ada kok yang gitu. Jangan judge juga karena udah tidur sama ratusan cewek dan dia jadi buruk. Ada kalanya kalau udah kayak gitu justru dia ngerti cewek banget dan malah ngehargain cewek lebih dari cowok yang gak punya pengalaman. Dan betewe, kata siapa Sakura itu gadis dalam artian beneran __gadis_?_ :p ;_** Cherry Philein **_aiiih makasih pujiannya. Karena sakura manis hanya depan sasukeee~ wkwkwk. Sudah lanjut yak ; _**yollapebriana **_gakan discon kok, abisnya emang niatan fokuskan disini huehehe. ; _**Jun30 **_emang kasiaan tapi perjalanan merana Sasuke masih lama :-/ maafkan. ; _**Lhylia Kiryu **_aih makasihhh, iyaaa aku suka lupa yang gitu sih masih belajar abisnya hehehe. Updated yak. ;_ **iya baka-san **_pasti dilanjut ampe tamat kok tenang wkwkwk. Mm, emang aku lagi pengen nyoba yang aneh alurnya….makannya ini cerita percobaan wkwkwk ; _**Cherryl **_masih teruuuuuus Saske merananya maafkaaan :(( ; _**harakim98 **_makasih pujiannya! Sudah dilanjut hoho _**; fariskaaulia77 **_emaaang kasihaaan sekali disini wkwkwk. Sudah dilanjut! _**; kazuran **_sudah lanjut yak ;___**Guest **_emang bikin jadi angst ini lama-lama hiks. Makasih pujiannya! Sudah update yak hehehe ;_** richan **_sudah anon! _**; kirara **_kita doakan__semoga cepat berhenti saja ya. amin ; _**Adila **_makasih sudah suka chara Saskey bikinanku hehehe. Updated yak! Jangan penasaran lagi kay_** ; motoharunana **_makasih pujiannya! Gak nyinggung kok hehe. Dan iya nih, lagi ngembangin feel juga hehe doakan berhasil. Makasih udah review! ; _**ikalutfhi97 **_udah next nih, jangan penasaran lagi yak ;_** L **_sudaaaah halilintar malah! _** ; keira yamapi **_sudahlah…_**; Dhita82 **_mmmmmmm kasih enggaaaaaaaa yaaa~ ; _**hsakiii **_whoaaaah reviewnya panjang banget! Tapi sukaa deh hehe. Mm, makasih yaah udah dukung aku, kebanyakan juga sekarang berkurang kok negative komennya hehe. Makasih udah suka aku juga, seneng sih ada reader yang masih suka sama fanfic aku padahal apa atuh fanfic aku mah wkwkwk. Dan buat author berbakat kayaknya berlebihan deh hehehe masih banyak yang lebih bagus kok! Betewe bikin account dong! Jadi kalau kamu mau ngobrol apa gimanakan gampang hehehe _**; mimigo sakurazuka **_sudah kilat kok, updated _** ; Tsurugi De Lelouch **_namanya juga dunia ini kayak roda yang berputar ada yang diatas ada yang dibawah. Semoga gak berubah ya, amin _** ; Guest **_sudaaaah _** ; Sabaku no Gaa-chan **_hiks memang akupuuuun kasihaan tapi gimana dong :'') ayam kita selalu sabar kok._

_._

Ini bales review sehalaman loh gak bohong wkwkwk. Udah ya, author cape hehehe. Bye! See ya next chapter!.

.

.

_Love_

.

.

_Selena._


	5. NOTE

Ini bukan updatetan, tapi jika berkenan mohon dibaca ya. Sampai selesai kalau bisa

Saya mau mulai awal yang baru.

Sebenernya ga enak banget nulis gini di ffn, emosional banget kesannya. Tapi liat orang-orang yang PM saya dan masih review…makin ga tega. Jadi saya nulis gini. Hm, saya pengennya balik lagi kesini, nulis lagi seperti biasa, nerima review berjibun yang membuat saya semangat. Tapi…saya rasa saya mau berhenti nulis disini. Entah selamanya, entah sementara.

Disini saya bener-bener seneng sebenernya, banyak banget org yang support saya, yang dukung saya. _Damn, _berattt banget mau berhenti nulis disini. Tapi. Tapi, saya ngerasa banget mulai dari _dark moon_ tulisan saya mulai terkontrol sama pembaca, alurnya bener-bener belok-belok, ga sesuai keinginan saya, dan saya baru sadar sekarang. Semua tulisan saya, saya tulis buat kesenengan pembaca, bukan karena _passion saya_. Saya nulis dari kelas 4 sd, mulai jatuh cinta sama buku cuman gara-gara buku neraka yang dijual di sd jaman dulu. Terus saya nulis cerita hantu di buku tulis, sedikit-dikit saya belajar, tapi saya paling belajar disini.

Dari AI sampai Chasperf, saya belajar untuk semakin baik.

Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang support saya, saya ga tau harus bales gimana kekalian atas semuanya. Tapi ini bukan perpisahan, bukan berarti saya bakal berhenti nulis secara total.

Saya mulai lagi di wattpad, dengan account reese2608 ,kalian bisa cari kalau mau.

Walaupun saya mulai lagi dari 0 disana, dari ga ada yang baca atau favorite satupun, saya maunya nulis bener-bener nulis karena saya seneng. Dan jujur, seneng banget saya nulisnya, enjoy.

Jadi kalau kalian kangen tulisan saya, kalian bisa baca lagi disana. Beberapa yang disini mungkin bakal dirombak sana sini dan bakal dipublish disana.

Kalau kalian mau nanya-nanya aatau apa kalian bisa nanya di /dheaaamg atau di wattpad di account saya : _reese2608 ( user/reese2608) _

_Damn. _Sedih maksimal.

Jadi, untuk sementara ini…

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa


End file.
